It is well known that the periodic rising and falling of waves on the surface of a body of water provides a potential source of energy for conversion to useful power by man. Various structures have been proposed to harness this energy. The apparatus that will be most beneficial to man will be one that can be economically constructed and operated for use in locales that are suitable environments for wave energy conversion. These locales will generally be removed from more conventional sources of power generation. Additionally, a successful wave energy conversion apparatus must operate reliably in a harsh environment that could consist of salt-water, high winds, and constant wave action. Furthermore, the apparatus must be easily maintained.